Faked Smiles
by Kendall'sWorldwideGirl
Summary: Ally writes a song about her thoughts on Austin's new girlfriend. It kills her to see them together because he's the boy she's always kinda loved. What could happen when Austin overhears this song?


**Hi guys! It's been a hot minute since I post a fanfic because I lost interest in writing them. But Austin and Ally has got me writing again and I've got some cool ideas in mind soon! This is my first fic for this fandom so please go easy on me! Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't flame me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the Song Teardrops on My Guitar.**

* * *

 _He looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see I'm wanting I'm needing everything we should be...  
_

Austin Moon walked in Sonic Boom and saw Ally Dawson behind the counter writing in her book as usual when the store was slow. She smiles at him but he doesn't know it's fake. Austin jumps on the counter and sits. He starts telling her about this girl he's been seeing.

 _I bet she's beautiful this girl he talks about and she's got everything I have to live without..._

Ally just smiles and nods in all the right places as he talks. Eventually, the conversation fades into questions about writing a new song, he also tells her about Dez's latest crazy video idea. As they laugh Ally wonders if he knows when he's with her that all her attention is his. Without realizing it Austin starts talking about his girlfriend again.

 _He talks to me I laugh cause it's so damn funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. Wonder if knows he's all I think about at night…_

Soon it's late. Austin says goodnight and heads home as Ally starts to lock up the store. She sighs thinking about Austin as she's head up to the practice room. She sits at her piano, playing a few notes. Soon she's singing the chorus to a new song.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only one that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do…_

She doesn't know he forgot something and is standing at outside the practice room door. Austin doesn't even have to guess. He thinks it's about Dallas. But he couldn't be more wrong. He knows she's crying and he makes a mental note to stop by the cell phone accessory cart tomorrow.

 _He walks by me can't he tell that I can't breathe? There he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be..._

Austin walks by Ally on his way to the practice room the next day. Ally notices how his hair falls perfectly to one side and how his brown eyes sparkle in the light. He takes her breath away sometimes. She wishes she could be confident like him. After a few hours, they have written a new song.

 _She better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause..._

When they finish Austin runs down the stairs because his girlfriend is there. Ally watches as they talk and laugh. Austin waves goodbye to Ally and leaves with his arm around his girl. Ally just turns and goes back to her piano. Once again starts singing the chorus she's been working on.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do...  
_

Ally looks up from her piano and realizes it's late. Trish, Dez, and Austin are all busy tonight so she's alone.

 _So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..._

Ally lays in bed staring at her favorite picture of her and Austin. It was from day Jimmy Star signed Austin to his label. Austin had been so happy he had picked her in a hug and spun her around. Dez chose that moment to take a picture. Ally puts the picture down and turns over to go to sleep. The next day Ally it's at her piano ready to finish her song.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time taken up but it's never enough and he's all I need to fall into..._

Austin leans against to door listening until she finishes playing.

"Wow, that was amazing. Whoever he is must really be special or really stupid." Austin smiles but she doesn't notice it doesn't reach his eyes like his normal Austin Moon smile's do.

"Thanks and yeah I guess he is." Ally smiles not acknowledging which quality she's referring too. "Ready finish the song we worked on yesterday?"

"Yeah." Austin smiles and takes his seat next to her at the piano. Ally smiles back as they begin to play.

 _He looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see..._

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
